Pokemon Colosseum: Shadow Snagger
by Player Lina
Summary: My retelling of the most awesome and underrated game, Pokemon Colosseum.
1. Prologue: I am a Trainer

Many people out there have written stories of Pokémon Colosseum before. It's been about 15 years since the game came out and it is my favorite Pokémon game. It does not get much attention anymore so I wanted to do a fanfic based on the game as well.

This is my first Pokemon fanfic so it's not exactly...that good. I doubt anyone's going to read this, but oh well, I'll give it a go anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters here.

* * *

 **Prologue:** **Starting Today, I am a Pokemon Trainer**

 _Dragon Spiral Tower (Top Floor) - Pokemon Black and White_

In the desert region known as Orre, there was a secret base hidden in a canyon. That base was home to Team Snagem, an evil organization that went around the region stealing Pokemon from their trainers. They did this by using snag machines which were originally big orange boxes with arms that shot out Poke balls, turning them into snag balls in the process in order to snag Pokemon. One day, something would happen that would change everything.

Inside the hideout, a teen aged boy was standing in the office of the Snagem leader, Gozap. The boy and a few other Snagem members had came back from a failed mission of snagging a Pokemon. Of course this wasn't the first time the boy had failed a mission. Normally Gonzap would be mildly annoyed whenever the boy came back not having completed the task he was assigned to. This time however, he was furious.

"DARN IT!" Gonzap yelled angrily as he slammed his fist on the desk. "So you just let her go, you fool! You're a snagger, and snaggers SNAG Pokemon, they do NOT let them escape!"

"I'm sorry sir, I just couldn't do it." The boy replied.

"You've had the kid right where you wanted her; you could have easily snagged that Teddiursa!" Gonzap continued. "But instead you just let them get away!"

"But she's just an innocent child." The boy said. "She looked so scared I…I just couldn't bring myself to take her Pokemon away."

"No excuses, Wes!" Gonzap shouted. "I'm going to have to ask you to hand in your snag machine."

Wes didn't say another word, he simply took the snag machine, the portable version, off his arm and put it on Gonzap's desk.

"Now if you screw this up again then you're going to have to hand in your Pokemon as well." Gonzap said.

"Ahhh" Wes gasped. "No...not my Pokemon, anything but that."

"Then you better start training them quick." Gonzap commanded. "I've heard that your Pokemon have been getting more and more soft on the battlefield. If you don't toughen them up soon then they'll have to be taken away to have their hearts closed off."

(Hearts closed off, what does that mean?) Wes thought. Out loud however, he sadly said "Yes...sir," and he slowly walked out of the room.

17-year old Wes had been working for Team Snagem for as long as he could remember. He was the cool-looking guy with an awesome blue trench coat, silver goggles, a white stripe that went across his face, and he had silver hair.

Wes walked down the hallway to his room. He felt angry and scared at the same time because if he didn't train his Pokemon then they would be taken away from him by his boss and he did not want that. Some Snagem members standing in the hallway saw him walk by.

"Man the boss really let you have it this time huh?" One of the members chuckled.

"Ooooo the snagger doesn't have the snag machine anymore." Another member said.

Wes's anger began to build up as the other Snagem members said more mean things to him, from "Look, a Snagem member who can't even snag a child's Pokemon," to "If he loses his Pokemon he'll be left with nothing." Some of the members even laughed and pointed at him too.

Finally Wes turned around and screamed at them "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He then stormed off. The Snagem members were in total silence but then went back to their business after a few minutes.

 _Lavender Town -_ _Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green_

Wes was now in his room looking out the window at the desert. It was almost night time as the sun started to go down. He thought about the years he worked for Team Snagem. Wes had battled other Pokemon Trainers before but it was only to snag their Pokemon and during the first few missions he enjoyed it. After that however, he started to feel bad for all the Pokemon Trainers and all the Pokemon that were being captured and he became more uncertain about his job. Even his own Pokemon would hesitate to attack whenever they were sent out into battle.

Wes sat down on his bed, grabbed two poke balls from his belt, and summoned his Pokemon Espeon and Umbreon. Espeon was the pretty purple cat-like Sun Pokemon with a small shiny red gem on his head and it was a Psychic type. Umbreon was the black Moonlight Pokemon with glowing yellow rings on his body and it was a Dark type.

"Listen, my boss says that I have to train you guys so you can get stronger. He's threatened to take you away if I don't." Wes told them.

Espeon and Umbreon let out fearful cries. Wes could see that they were scared, he knew that his pokemon didn't want to be separated from their trainer either.

"Don't worry guys" Wes said with a smile. "I'm not gonna let my boss take you away from me. I promise you that everything will be okay."

The two Pokemon jumped on his bed beside him and Wes petted them both. Espeon and Umbreon were Wes's old friends. He had been taking good care of them since his childhood and they've been there for him when he needed them the most. If anything bad were to happen to these Pokemon, he would be devastated.

About an hour later Wes was walking down the hall to the training room. As he was doing so he kept thinking to himself (Is this really the right job for me...and what did Gonzap mean when he said my pokemon would be taken to have their hearts closed off?) As he passed by Gonzap's room something made him stop. He saw that Gonzap's door was just slightly open and he heard voices coming from that room. Curiously, Wes peeked in the doorway and he saw that Gonzap was speaking to a mysterious person on a screen monitor. He couldn't tell who that person was though, as the person's silhouette on the monitor was black.

 _Villains of a sort - Kingdom Hearts_

"The Pokemon that we've caught are set sir." Gonzap said. "Aipom, Ledian, Vibrava, Miltank, and the Sunflora. They are all in their cages and they'll be sent to the laboratory shortly."

"Excellent" The mysterious man said. "What about the Teddiursa I asked for?"

"Unfortunately one of my men was unable to capture the Teddiursa. He instead took pity on it and let it go." Gonzap explained.

"No matter." The mysterious men replied calmly. "It's all going according to plan. With these Pokemon the Cipher organization will soon have control over the Orre region."

"You've mentioned that these Pokemon are needed for the Shadow Pokemon project, am I right?" Gonzap asked.

"Yes you are correct." The man replied. "These weak, pathetic Pokemon will be converted into strong, powerful Shadow Pokemon. They'll become shrouded in dark aura that no one will be able to see, and their hearts will be artificially closed. They will lose all their emotions and become the perfect fighting machines."

Wes could not believe what he was hearing.

The mysterious man continued, "The Shadow Pokemon will have immense power that they will not only attack other Pokemon but they'll also attack other trainers too. Oh yes, I'm sure many people would love to see a Pokemon battle like that!"

"It is going to take some time until the construction of Realgam Tower is complete though. It won't be ready for another nine weeks." Gonzap said.

"Yes I am aware of this." The man responded. "Until then we will continue sending the Shadow Pokemon to the trainers who win the battles at the Pyrite Colosseum."

(Shadow Pokemon...) Wes thought. (So that's what happens to pokemon that have their hearts closed off. Was the same thing going to happen to Espeon and Umbreon if I didn't listen to Gonzap? This is wrong, this is all wrong.)

Wes grabbed his head and quickly ran down the hall all the way back to his room. The minute he got there he slammed the door shut. The conversation that Wes heard had shocked him greatly. Up until now he had no idea that Team Snagem was working for Cipher. They were stealing pokemon and sending them to a far away lab where they were turned into Shadow Pokemon and their hearts were closed off. Wes could not let this happen.

 _Sanctuary - Paper Mario_

"That's it I'm done, I've had it with this team!" Wes declared. "If they think they're going to use Pokemon for evil purposes like this then they are so wrong. I won't let them do this."

Wes stood in front of the window looking out at the stars that had just come out in the night sky. Placing his hand on his chest, he declared this.

"Enough is enough; starting today I am no longer a member of Team Snagem. I am a Pokemon Trainer, a REAL one!"

Wes took out his poke balls and summoned Espeon and Umbreon once more.

"Alright guys listen up, it's time to say goodbye to this place," he told them.

His Umbreon asked "Umbre...?"

Wes continued, "It turns out that Team Snagem is working for an evil organization called 'Cipher' and the Pokemon we've been snagging are being turned into Shadow Pokemon. I don't know who's behind it all but we've gotta stop it before it's too late."

Espeon and Umbreon looked surprised; they glanced at each other and then back at Wes.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan..."

...

 _Big Top Bop - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze_

The next morning in the hideout, the Snagem members were going about their business until...

 **KA-BOOM** there was an explosion coming from the bottom floor of the hideout.

"What was that?!" One of the members asked.

Inside the demolished room were Wes (with his silver visors on) and Umbreon. It turns out that Wes had just used a bomb to blow up the wall from outside so he and Umbreon could get inside. Wes scanned the area and found the portable snag machine mounted on the metal mannequin.

"There it is Umbreon." He said as he went over and took the machine. He grinned and thought to himself, (It's mine now.)

He then went on to plant another bomb on one of the older snag machine models. One of the Snagem members saw this and said "Hey, Wes has got the snag machine let's get him!"

Wes and Umbreon ran outside as Gonzap and so many other members ran out after him. The two headed for Wes's vehicle, which was an awesome motorcycle that consisted of a big massive engine at the front, a single wheel in the back and a sidecar with Espeon in it who was there waiting for them. Wes and Umbreon jumped on and they all made their escape from the hideout. As they did Wes took out a small remote and pressed the button. The rest of the Snagem hideout then exploded. Gonzap and the Snagem members were outside, and all they could do now was watch as Wes and his Pokemon rode out of the canyon and off into the desert.

Gonzap gritted his teeth and angrily muttered "Wes...I will find you, and you will pay for this."

This is where our story begins.

* * *

 **EDIT: Alright so as you can see I've given my prologue a bit of an update as it is no longer split in two parts. The more I looked back on it, it was a really stupid idea of me to do a two-part prologue. "Part 1" wasn't even that good anyway. Now I'm aware that some Pokemon Colosseum fanfics have retold the beginning events of the game so if this chapter has you hooked and you want to get right into the most interesting parts I think you should just skip ahead to Chapter 7. Seriously, DO NOT READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS UNLESS YOU WANNA SEE HOW HORRIBLE I WAS AT WRITING.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Alright then we are now on the first chapter of the story. Wes stops at Outskirt Stand to relax for a while. He meets another Pokemon Trainer named Willie and they both have a Pokemon battle out in the field.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins; First Stop, Outskirt Stand**

After driving for a couple hours Wes and his Pokemon, Umbreon and Espeon, arrived at what appeared to be a broken down old train, otherwise known as Outskirt Stand. Wes got off the motorbike and recalled his Pokemon back into their Poke balls. Then he took off his visors and scanned the area. The sun was shining brightly over the desert and the heat was intense. Wes made his way to the old locomotive when he spotted a truck with a big sack on top of it. He also noticed two suspicious looking people coming out of the old engine. One of them had blond hair that was shaped like a flame, while the other one had a weird looking hat on his head.

"Ahhh yes, nothing like a good meal after a long day eh?" One of them said.

"Hehehe you've said it, and the boss will be pleased when he sees what we've just caught." The other man replied. "Heck, he might even reward us."

The blond haired man looked at the sack and said "So the pesky girl can see black aura huh? If that's true then we can't have anyone like her running around the region."

Wes watched as the two thieves got into the truck and drove off, and shortly afterwards he went inside.

 _Such Bonds are the True Strength of this Army - Fire Emblem Awakening_

Outskirt Stand was a small restaurant that felt nice and cool inside. It had a counter where ice cold drinks were served and booths where the customers would sit down and have their drinks while watching the television or listening to the jukebox. It was a place where people traveling around the Orre region would come in out of the desert's heat to get some R&R.

Wes sat down at the counter and sighed in relief. Now that Wes was no longer working for Team Snagem he could finally relax for the time being. Though he knew that some of the Snagem members would be after him since he stole the snag machine and blew up their hideout. Wes thought about the conversation Gonzap and the mysterious person had that he overheard back at the hideout. He knew that he needed to find a way to save the Shadow Pokemon and stop the sinister plan. The question was though, who exactly was that mysterious man Gonzap was talking to?

Then the trainer thought about those guys who took off in the truck with a bag on it just a little while ago. He wondered who they were and what were they up to. There was something suspicious about those two, especially since one of them mentioned something about a girl who can see "black aura."

"Hey, you okay there bud? You look like you've got something on your mind." A voice interrupted his train of thought. Wes looked up to see that it was a tall bearded man with a green bandanna on his head behind the counter.

"It's...complicated, I...I don't really want to talk about it." Wes replied.

"Could I get you anything to drink?" The man asked. Wes nodded realizing that he was getting thirsty. Although he could withstand the intense heat of the desert, the trainer knew that he needed to stay hydrated. Especially since he was going to be moving around in the region a lot.

"Alright then, what kind of juice would you like?"

"Orange."

The man took a glass over to a drink dispenser and pushed the button to fill it up with orange juice. When the glass was full he handed to Wes and said "Here, on the house."

Wes took a nice sip of the orange juice. It tasted cold and sweet and it made him feel refreshed. This drink was just what the trainer needed to get him going. Then something caught Wes's eye on the television. The screen was showing a news a report about Team Snagem.

"We've just received some breaking news." The news reporter said. "Police have recently discovered a building that had exploded in Eclo Canyon. This building was a secret hideout of none other than a gang of Pokemon thieves known as Team Snagem."

(Good they've found the hideout, mission accomplished.) Wes thought as he watched the news.

The news reporter continued. "No one was found inside the building but the cause of the explosion is currently under investigation. Stay tuned for further details." The news report ended.

As Wes sat there pondering on what he should do next he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a guy with pink hair standing there.

"Hey, you're a Pokemon Trainer right?" The pink haired man asked.

"Of course I am." Wes replied. "Why?"

"Well when I saw you come in, I got a good look at you and I wanted to challenge you to a Pokemon battle." The man replied. "So what do you say, wanna have a battle with me?"

Not one to turn down a challenge Wes said with a smile "Alright, let's do it."

"Great!" The man said. "Let's go outside and we'll battle. My name's Willie by the way."

"Wes." The trainer introduced as the two shook hands.

 _Music stops_

After finishing his drink Wes and Willie went outside and found a spot suitable for a Pokemon battle.

"Oh yeah I'm getting hyped, you ready for this?!" Willie asked excitedly.

"You bet, let's go!" Wes replied.

 **Wes vs. Willie**

 _First Battle - Pokemon Colosseum_

Wes tossed two poke balls and summoned Espeon and Umbreon. Willie then tossed his Poke balls and summoned two furry raccoon-like creatures called Zigzagoon, and his turn came first.

"Zigzagoon use Tackle!" Willie ordered. The two Zigzagoon ran up and tackled Espeon and Umbreon, but they took little damage since they were much stronger. Now it was Wes's turn to attack.

"Umbreon, use Secret Power!" He ordered.

Umbreon's body began to glow, then he charged up an orange beam and shot it at one of the Zigzagoon sustaining heavy damage.

"Espeon use Confusion!"

Espeon used his psychic powers on the other Zigzagoon and hit him with a powerful force. The force was so great that it knocked out Zigzagoon in one hit. Willie was surprised and recalled the fainted Zigzagoon back to his poke ball.

(Down in one hit? Wow this guy sure is strong.) He thought. Now it was Willie's turn, and he only had one Zigzagoon left.

"Zigzagoon, use Tail Whip on Espeon!" Willie ordered.

Zigzagoon came up and slapped Espeon with his tail. Although the move didn't hurt Espeon, it did lower his defenses.

"Umbreon, finish off that Zigzagoon, use Bite!" Wes commanded.

Umbreon pounced on Zigzagoon and bit him. Zigzagoon collapsed and Willie recalled him back to his Poke ball.

 **Battle ends**

 _Port City Polpota - Legend of Mana_

Willie walked over to Wes to congratulate him on winning the battle.

"That was a great battle." He said. "I gotta admit, I knew that I wouldn't have a chance of winning against you. Your Pokemon are really tough."

Wes smiled and replied "Thanks, I'm glad we got to have this match."

"I hope we get a chance to battle again sometime." Willie said. "You should head over to Phenac City. There's lots of Pokemon Trainers up there and it even has a cool Stadium that you could compete in."

Wes paused and debated on whether or not he should go there. Then he said "Well, okay sounds good."

The two said their goodbye's and Wes got on his motorbike (with Espeon and Umbreon in the sidecar) and drove off. As he was heading over to Phenac City, Wes remembered that he had already been there before. Back then he was with Team Snagem and they terrorized a little girl outside the walls of the city. Wes was going to snag the poor girl's Teddiursa away, but instead he let her go. He was a little unsure about going back to the city, but the trainer was determined to get to the bottom of the Shadow Pokemon plan.

(Who knows...) He thought. (I may find some answers in Phenac City, and hopefully I won't end up scaring the people that live there too.)

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I think I will continue this story. When I do post more chapters however please understand that my story is not perfect and it never will be. Everyone makes mistakes when writing a fanfic and I'm no exception.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Rui

In this chapter Wes goes to Phenac City to try to find some answers and rescue's a girl name Rui from those weird thugs he saw back at Outskirt Stand. Rui decides to join Wes and then they meet Es Cade, the mayor of Phenac City.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meet Rui; the Girl with a Strange Power**

The trio had arrived at Phenac City. He parked his motorbike outside the walls, got off, and started to enter the city with Espeon and Umbreon following him. At the entrance the trainer saw the same two suspicious guys carrying the bag into the city.

"Hey quit squirming in there, you're making this harder for us." The guy with the blond hair said.

"Ugh, you creeps let me go!" A voice shouted from inside the bag.

"Hey you be quiet now." The other guy with the weird hat said. "We'll let you out once we-" They noticed that Wes and his Pokemon were standing there the whole time and they dropped the bag.

"Oh crud, he's been watching us!" The weird hat man panicked.

"What's in that bag of yours?" Wes asked calmly.

"That's none of your business!" The blond haired man shouted. "You should know better than to poke your nose into other people's business. Now you're going down!"

"Fine by me." Wes said. "Umbreon and Espeon, you guys ready?"

 **Wes vs Folly**

 _Vs. Wild Pokemon (Kanto) - Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver_

The two Pokemon nodded and came on to the battlefield. The blond haired guy named Folly tossed out his Poke balls and summoned two round purple creatures called Whismur, and this time Wes got the first turn.

"Espeon use Reflect, Umbreon Bite attack!" Wes commanded.

"Espe" Espeon created a barrier around itself and Umbreon to raise their defenses.

"Umbreee-OOON" Umbreon ran to one of the Whismurs and bit it, then returned to its side of the field.

"Whismur use Pound!" Folly shouted. One Whismur flinched due to the bite attack while the other Whismur came running up to Espeon ready to attack.

"Dodge it and use Return!" Wes reacted quickly.

Espeon avoided Whismur's attack and then ran up to it and inflicted major damage on Whismur.

"Umbreon finish off that Whismur you attacked with Secret Power!" The trainer ordered.

Umbreon charged up a beam and fired at the Whismur. The Pokemon took the hit and it fainted.

"Nooo my Whismur!"Folly cried and recalled it back. He looked at the other Whismur and shouted "Use Pound again!"

Whismur attacked again and this time landed a hit on Espeon.

"Confusion!" Wes ordered.

Espeon landed the final hit on Whismur with its psychic powers and the Whismur collapsed. Folly recalled it back to its Poke ball.

 **Battle ends**

 _Music stops_

"Dang it!" Folly muttered angrily. "How did this guy win so easily?!"

Two nearby citizens, a woman in a pink suit and an athlete who was running around the fountain, came over to see what the commotion was.

"Hey what's going on?" The woman asked.

"Uh-oh this isn't good. Come on Folly, let's get out of here!"

With that, Folly and his partner ran off leaving the sack behind. The athlete and the woman looked at the sack; they noticed that it was moving.

"HELP HELP! Is someone there? Anybody!" The person cried out from inside.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." The athlete responded.

Wes came over and managed to undo the knot on the sack, and soon after, a sixteen year-old girl emerged. Now this girl, her hair was tied up in pigtails and she wore a nice blue jacket, a blouse, a skirt, and pink boots.

"Phew, I'm free. I was beginning to think I'd never get rescued." The pig tailed girl said.

 _Dendemille Town - Pokemon X & Y_

She looked around and asked "Where am I?"

"This is the peaceful town of Phenac City." The woman replied. "That man over there saved you from those thugs."

"Really?" The pig tailed girl looked at Wes who stood there with Espeon and Umbreon beside him.

"Yeah, wish you could've seen it. He fought those guys like there was no tomorrow." The athlete replied.

"What happened, how did you get captured?" The woman asked.

The pig tailed girl thought for a moment before responding. "Well...I don't know how to explain this...but I was in Pyrite Town and I saw these...really strange Pokemon."

The woman and the athlete looked at each other in confusion, and then back at the girl.

"Strange Pokemon huh?" The athlete replied.

"Not sure what that means but it doesn't sound good. Perhaps you should go see the Mayor, he might know something about it." The woman suggested.

The pig tailed girl nodded and started to leave but then she stopped and looked at Wes.

"Excuse me mister...umm would it be alright if I came with you?" She asked. "I know this is sudden but...I-I'm a bit scared that those thugs might come back...and since I don't have any Pokemon of my own well..."

Wes looked at Umbreon, who pointed one of his front legs at the girl and it nodded his head. It was as if Umbreon was telling him that bringing the girl along was a good idea. Wes looked back at her and smiled, "Okay, you can tag along if you want."

The girl smiled and said "Oh thank you."

"So where is it, the Mayor's house?" Wes asked.

The woman pointed straight ahead and responded "Just go right up those stairs there and then go left."

"Right then." Wes nodded, and the pair headed off with Espeon and Umbreon following them.

"What's your name by the way?" The trainer asked the girl.

"Oh...m-my name?" The girl felt a little bit shy around Wes but she managed to introduce herself.

"It's Rui...and you are...?"

"The name's Wes." The trainer replied. They paused for a moment so that Wes could introduce her to his Pokemon. "And these are my partners, Umbreon and Espeon."

"Umbre-Umbreon" "Espeeon" The two Pokemon greeted her.

"Hehe hello there, nice to meet you both." Rui giggled. She bent down and stroked Espeon's fur and the Sun Pokemon purred.

As Wes and Rui and the Pokemon made their way to the Mayor's house, Rui looked around and admired the place. Phenac City was a beautiful town with lots of clean water flowing around. The town was surrounded by the walls to keep out the harsh winds of the desert. Some of the citizens just walked around outside while others had their Pokemon out and were training them.

Soon they reached the Mayor's house. The door opened up and an evil-looking man with long wavy hair and weird purple outfit came walking out.

"Hmm...you appear to be a Pokemon Trainer yes?" The man said looking at Wes. "I can tell by the way you look. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again someday."

The man walked off and then Wes and Rui went inside.

 _Es Cade's Theme - Pokemon Colosseum_

The Mayor was sitting at the desk when he saw them come in; he got up and walked over to them.

"Hello hello, welcome to my office." The Mayor happily greeted them. "I am Es Cade, the Mayor of Phenac City. I haven't seen you folks around here before so you must be new here. If there's anything I can do for you please tell me and I shall do what I can to help."

Wes thought that he seemed pretty jolly for a Mayor but for some reason Espeon and Umbreon, who were standing beside their trainer, growled at the Mayor.

Rui spoke up and said "I wanted to ask if you knew anything about these weird Pokemon."

"Whatever do you mean?" Es Cade inquired.

"Well, they're Pokemon that are surrounded by dark aura and they're dangerous. I saw one in Pyrite Town and that's when I got captured by two thugs." Rui explained.

Wes gasped after hearing what she just said and thought (So that's it. She must be the girl that can see the black aura that guy Folly mentioned before. No wonder they were after her.)

"I see, that does sound frightening. Unfortunately I know nothing about these pokemon." Es Cade said.

"But it's true, I saw it with my own eyes really." Rui said more urgently.

Wes looked at Espeon and Umbreon who continued growling at Es Cade. They looked as if they were getting ready to attack but Wes put his hand out to stop his Pokemon before they could do anything.

"Easy there guys, we'll handle this." Wes told them.

"Very well then, I'll start investigating this right away." Es Cade said. "In the meantime, you should go check out the Phenac Stadium. It is the highlight of our town where lots of Pokemon Trainers go to participate in the tournaments."

"Thank you very much Mr. Mayor." Rui happily replied. "Come on Wes, let's head over to the Stadium."

Wes responded "Alright well, see you later then." Then they went out the door (with Espeon and Umbreon following them of course) and went to the Phenac Stadium.

* * *

And I think I'll end it off here. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble with Team Snagem

Wes and Rui go to Phenac Stadium only to find that the tournament has already started. Then they encounter some members of Team Snagem who try to force Wes to give back the snag machine he stole and go with them back to the hideout. But Wes is not about to give in to those guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Trouble with Team Snagem**

Phenac Stadium was inside a large a dome surrounded by more flowing water, which was at the top of a flight of stairs. Inside Wes, Rui, Umbreon, and Espeon were at the registration desk. They were going to register for the tournament but unfortunately they could not participate.

The lady behind the desk said "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the current challenge is already underway. Please come back again later for the next challenge."

Espeon and Umbreon's ears drooped with disappointment.

"Darn," Wes sighed. "Oh well, nothing we can do about it now."

Then they went outside, and they saw three mean looking trainers standing there.

 _Bowser! - Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

"There you are Wes, we've found you." The first one said. "You know Gonzap is not real happy with you after that stunt you pulled. Stealing the snag machine and blowing up our hideout, you've got some nerve."

(Perfect, just who I needed to see.) Wes thought to himself as he gritted his teeth. Espeon and Umbreon growled at the trainers.

Yes, those three guys were the members of the villainous Team Snagem, Wakin, Biden, and Agrev. Wes knew he would run into them at some point but he never suspected how soon.

"Wes, do you know those guys?" Rui asked.

"Hehehe that's right pretty girl." Wakin cackled. "He's one of us, a member of Team Snagem, at least right up until he made the hideout explode."

"No that can't be..." Rui cried. "Wes...is it true?!"

Sweat began to drip down Wes's head. He didn't know how to tell Rui that he had been part of Team Snagem before but then decided to quit after finding out about the Shadow Pokemon plan.

At last he lowered his head and sadly responded, "It's true...I was once part of Team Snagem."

"Oh my gosh!" Rui gasped. "That's...really shocking."

"He was one of the best snaggers too." Biden said. "He was great at snagging Pokemon for us, and he did it with success."

"Enough about the past, what the heck do you want?!" Wes demanded as he glared at the Snagem members.

"Isn't it obvious? We want you to hand over the snag machine you stole. We're also here to bring you back to the hideout." Wakin replied.

"Snag machine, what's that?" Rui asked. Wes showed her the machine he had equipped on his left arm.

"This device here..." The trainer explained. "It's used for snagging Pokemon from other trainers."

"That's right, now give us the snag machine and come with us!" Agrev commanded.

"Never!" Wes angrily replied. Espeon and Umbreon stood out in front to protect their trainer.

"Very well, if you won't give back the snag machine then we'll take it from you by force." Wakin said as he got out two Poke balls.

"Fine by me..." Wes looked at his Pokemon and said "...come on guys let's take him down!"

Espeon and Umbreon nodded and they got into their fighting stances.

 **Wes vs Wakin**

 _Normal Battle - Pokemon Colosseum_

The Snagem member, Wakin, threw his poke balls to summon a lobster-like Pokemon called Corphish and a round floating purple creature with holes called Koffing.

"Alright Koffing use Poison Gas!" Wakin ordered.

Koffing released a toxic gas from the holes on its body and both Espeon and Umbreon became poisoned from the gas.

"Ahhh no!" Wes gasped. It was only a matter time now before they lost all their energy. He had to finish this battle quick.

Rui, who was watching the battle from a distance, cried out "This can't be good!"

"Espeon hurry and use Confusion on that Koffing!" The trainer shouted.

Espeon obeyed and attacked Koffing using its psychic powers. The Koffing barely hung on though and it became confused.

"Umbreon, Secret Power let's go!"

Umbreon shot a beam at Corphish but the attack missed.

"Corphish use Bubble Beam!" Wakin commanded.

Corphish directed the attack at Umbreon, then shot many powerful bubbles. Umbreon took the hit and fell to the ground.

"Umbreon no!" Wes shouted helplessly.

"It's useless Wes, just accept defeat and give us the snag machine." Wakin chuckled. "Koffing, use Sludge Bomb!"

Luckily Koffing was still confused. It instead hurt itself and then fainted. Wakin groaned and recalled it back to its poke ball.

Wes saw that Espeon and Umbreon were getting weaker due to the poison. The trainer had to take out Corphish before it was too late.

"Come on guys hang in there, we can beat him." He told his pokemon. "Espeon, Confusion! Umbreon, Secret Power!"

Espeon used its powers and managed to hit the Corphish with its mystical waves. Umbreon then slowly got up and shot another beam, dealing the final blow. Corphish collapsed and Wakin recalled it back.

 **Battle ends**

 _Music stops_

"Blast you!" Wakin shouted. He looked at the other Snagem members and said "Come on guys help me take him out!"

The other members shook theirs heads though and Wakin face palmed.

"You haven't seen the last of us Wes, we'll be back and I mean it!" Wakin shouted, and the three Snagem members walked away.

Rui walked over to Wes and said "That was pretty rough, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, at least I will be." The trainer replied. Espeon and Umbreon staggered towards Wes. They had very little energy left because of the poison.

"Oh no those poor Pokemon. Wes we gotta get them to the Pokemon Center stat!" Rui cried.

Wes recalled them back into their poke balls and responded "You're right, let's go."

...

 _Pokemon Center - Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver_

The Pokemon Center was a place where trainers went to get their pokemon healed up after they've battled. At the counter the nurse would take their Pokemon and put them on a machine that completely restores their energy. Right now there were two Poke balls on the healing machine. Those two Poke balls contained Espeon and Umbreon. Wes and Rui had brought them to the Pokemon Center after the recent battle with Team Snagem Member Wakin. Soon they were fully restored and the nurse took the poke balls off the machine and handed them to Wes.

"There, your Pokemon are all healed." She said kindly. Wes took the poke balls and put them away.

"Come back anytime okay." The nurse said.

"Will do." Rui replied, and then she and Wes went outside. Rui was curious and wanted to know more about this man.

"So you're part of Team Snagem huh?" Rui asked.

"Was," Wes corrected her. "Not anymore though, I've been...having issues with them, so I quit."

"Really? But, how could you be part of such a horrible group of thieves, and what made you decide to quit?" Rui inquired, but Wes didn't say anything. He knew it would be tough to explain the situation to her, especially since they haven't even gotten to know each other yet. The trainer decided he would bring it up later when the time was right.

Rui smiled and happily replied "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. After all you are my handsome prince who saved me from those goons."

 _Record Scratch_

"I'm your what now?" Wes said as he turned around and gave her a weird look. Then Rui began to freak out.

"GAAAAHHH uhh...uhhhh...d-d-did I say handsome prince? No no no that's not what I meant, I meant you're my hero! No wait I-I-I meant you're cool uhh I mean I...I, uhhhh...I'm gonna stop now."

Rui was so embarrassed by what she just said that she was blushing madly. It was an awkward moment for her and Wes now as they just stood there not saying anything.

...

...

...

...

"So anyway...I have an idea." Rui broke the silence. "We should go shopping and try to find some Poke balls."

"Uhh...what would we need Poke balls for?" Wes asked as he sweat-dropped.

"I'll explain later but trust me, I think we might need them." Rui urged.

Wes looked up and saw that the sun was going down.

"Well it's getting late, we can do that tomorrow. For now though let's find a place to stay for the night." The trainer complied.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm sorry if I keep ending my chapters off so suddenly like this. Though I do wanna say at some point in this story Wes WILL have another encounter with Team Snagem. Originally in the game the snagem members kind of just disappeared after battling them once, so I want to try to give them a somewhat bigger role in this story. And no Wes and Rui will not be romantically involved with each other here, (sorry Wes x Rui fans.) I say this on my profile that I don't do romance because I don't feel comfortable writing that type of story. I may have Rui show some affections towards Wes throughout the story, but for now, the two will be just friends.


	5. Chapter 4: First Shadow Pokemon

Wes and Rui go to Outskirt Stand to get some poke balls. After doing so they head back to Phenac City to find that some bad guys are invading the mayor's house. Wes battles the thugs, but one of them has a strange Pokemon with him. Just a heads up that this chapter is a little longer than normal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Wes Snags his First Shadow Pokemon**

 _Route 4 (Summer Mix) - Pokemon Black and White_

The next day came; the sun shone high in the blue sky and the desert was very hot as usual with only a small breeze blowing. A motorbike was speeding across the desolate wasteland carrying two people. Those people were none other than Pokemon Trainer Wes, who was controlling the motorbike, and Rui, who rode in the sidecar. The two were heading back to Outskirt Stand where they hoped to find some Poke balls they could use. Now Wes and Rui DID try to find poke balls in Phenac City earlier. Unfortunately the shop in town, the Poke Mart, didn't sell any as there was no need for Poke balls in the Orre region. Luckily one of the customers in the shop told them that they used to sell poke balls at Outskirt Stand, and so that's where Wes and Rui were going now.

As they rode across the desert Rui looked around. It was no wonder that Phenac City didn't have any Poke balls, for she did not see any Wild Pokemon roaming around. In most regions wild Pokemon would hide in some tall grass and jump out at anyone who passed by. Pokemon Trainers would then battle those Wild Pokemon to try to weaken them and then they would use Poke balls to capture them. This was not the case in Orre though. Since Orre was a desert region, Wild Pokemon were much harder to come by as harsh environments like this were not suitable for them.

Soon they reached Outskirt Stand. Wes and Rui got off the motorbike and walked over to the old engine.

"So this is where we'll find the Poke balls?" Rui asked.

"Let's hope so." Wes responded as they went inside.

 _Transverse Town - Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories_

Inside the restaurant Rui could feel the nice cool breeze coming from the air conditioner. The girl was relieved to get out of the heat for a while. The bearded man behind the counter saw them come in and he recognized the trainer.

"Ah it's you again, and I see you brought a girlfriend with ya." He said.

Rui giggled and blushed when the man mentioned the word "girlfriend" but Wes ignored it and said "I wanted to ask you, do you have any Poke balls?"

"Poke balls huh? Ya don't see many Wild Pokemon around these parts." The man replied. "Now let's see where did I put them?"

He looked around behind the counter until he found a box filled with poke balls.

"Ah yes here they are." He said as he put the box on the counter. Then he took out five poke balls and handed them to Wes and he said "Here I'll let you have these for free."

Wes nodded in satisfaction as he took the poke balls and put them away. Rui happily replied "Great, thank you mister."

"My pleasure" The man responded. "Would you folks like a drink to take with you?"

"Oh yes please, it sure is hot out there." Rui responded eagerly.

This time Wes and Rui got their drinks in small bottles so they could carry them around and have them whenever they got thirsty. Wes once again got the orange flavored drink while Rui got cherry flavored. Before long the two left Outskirt Stand and were back on the road going to Phenac City once more.

...

Wes and Rui arrived at Phenac City and went in the main entrance. One of the citizens, the lady in the pink suit from before, was looking worriedly at the Mayor's house. She saw Wes and Rui come in the city entrance and cried "Oh thank goodness you came back. Something terrible's happening."

"What's going on?" Wes asked.

The woman pointed up at the Mayor's house and replied "Some thugs just came into the city from the side entrance and they went into the Mayor's house."

"Oh no that's bad, we gotta stop them!" Rui cried as she ran off.

"Rui wait..." Wes called her, but it was too late. Rui dashed around the fountain, up the stairs, and went straight into the Mayor's house. The trainer groaned and followed after her.

 _Koopa Bros. Keep Cool - Paper Mario_

Rui was now inside the mayor's office with all these thugs standing there in front of her and Es Cade was nowhere to be seen. The first two thugs were the ones that tried to capture Rui before, Folly and his partner named Trudly. Next there was a weird looking man dressed in a yellow suit and had a big red and white Afro. Finally there were three people dressed in different colored armors, one in red, one in green, and one in blue.

"Fwohohoho looks like the girl came right to us by herself." The funky man said. "Folly, Trudly, grab her!"

Rui trembled in fear as the two boys stepped closer to her. It looked like they were going to capture her again but then...

"Rui!" A voice shouted from the doorway. It was Wes who showed up just in the nick of time. He quickly ran up and then stood in front of Rui to protect her.

"Gyaah it's him again. That's the guy who defeated me in battle." Folly exclaimed pointing at the teen boy.

"Ah-hah so this is the trainer you told me about yes?" The funky man remarked. "Interesting."

"Who the heck are you?!" Wes demanded glaring at him.

"I am Miror B." He introduced. "And we can't have trainers like you messing up our plans, no no no. That girl has the power to see evil auras, and so she must be captured at all costs."

"Wes..." Rui cried fearfully.

"Just stay behind me, I'll handle this." The trainer told her.

Miror B. turned to Folly and Trudly and said to them "Boys, I'll be going back to Pyrite Town now. Get rid of this pest immediately!"

"Yes sir!" The boys replied.

"And don't disappoint me or else." Miror B. finished as he went out the door with the other three thugs following behind him.

 **Wes vs Folly**

 _Vs Wild Pokemon (Johto) - Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver_

Folly was up first and he threw his poke balls to summon Whismur and a blue creature with a lily pad on its head called Lotad.

"Hope you're ready for your second beat down." Wes smirked as he tossed his Poke balls to summon Espeon and Umbreon.

Rui stood close behind Wes and looked carefully at the Folly's Pokemon, but she didn't notice anything strange about them.

"Hey I was just fooling around the last time, this time I'm serious." Folly responded annoyed. "Whismur use Uproar!"

"WHISMURRRRR" Whismur was sending out a loud sound wave hurting Espeon and Umbreon in the process. The sound wave was so powerful that Wes and Rui, as well as Folly and Trudly, had to cover their ears.

"Folly, is THAT really necessary?!" Trudly yelled out in annoyance.

"Espeon hurry and take out Whismur with Confusion!" Wes shouted as loud as could.

Espeon attacked Whismur with its psychic powers making the loud noise stop, and instantly knocked it out.

"Aww come on!" Folly shouted angrily as he recalled his Whismur back.

"Umbreon use Bite!" Wes ordered.

"Umbre-OOON" Umbreon ran up to Lotad ready to bite on it.

"Dodge it, then use absorb." Folly shouted.

Lotad jumped out of the way of Umbreon's Bite attack. Then it shot a green beam from its mouth and it hit Umbreon, which then drained his energy. Though Lotad didn't take very much of Umbreon's HP as it had high defenses.

"Is that all you got?" Wes taunted his opponent. "Espeon use Return, Umbreon, Faint Attack!"

Umbreon vanished while Espeon charged at Lotad. Then Umbreon appeared right in front of Lotad and it and Espeon both attacked the water weed pokemon knocking it out.

 **Battle ends**

 _Music stops_

"This is stupid." Folly groaned as he recalled his Lotad back. "This guy is too much."

"Calm down Folly, it's my turn now. I'll take him out no problem." Trudly said as he stepped up to battle.

"You...take me out? Yeah right, this is too easy." Wes taunted him.

"No don't do it Trudly. He's strong, you don't stand a chance against him." Folly cried, but Trudly wasn't listening.

"Don't get so cocky boy." Trudly retorted. "I've got a little trick up my sleeve."

 **Wes vs Trudly**

 _Pokemon Battle - Super Smash Bros Melee_

Trudly threw his poke balls and sent out a green spider-like pokemon called Spinarak and a ghost pokemon with a skull-like mask called Duskull.

"Okay, definitely too easy." Wes said sounding a bit disappointed. He knew that those Pokemon didn't have a chance against Umbreon and Espeon because the Psychic types were more powerful against Poison types and Dark types were more powerful against Ghost types.

"Espeon, Confusion. Umbreon, Faint Attack." Wes ordered.

Umbreon did a vanishing move and then appeared in front of Duskull and did heavy damage on the requiem pokemon. Meanwhile Espeon attacked Spinarak with its psychic powers knocking out the pokemon instantly.

"See I told you he was strong!" Folly shouted.

"No kidding..." Trudly responded as he recalled his Spinarak back. "...but I still got one more pokemon."

Trudly threw another poke ball and sent out Makuhita, a fat yellow creature with stubby legs, two red marks on its face, and its turquoise hands that looked like punching gloves. Rui suddenly gasped when she saw the Pokemon.

"A Makuhita...really?" Wes scoffed knowing that Psychic types were also more powerful against Fighting types. "Come on where's the challenge?"

"Wes, that's it!" Rui exclaimed pointing at the Makuhita. "That's the Pokemon I saw back at Pyrite Town, and it's got black aura around it!"

"Hey shut up that's a SECRET!" Trudly yelled angrily.

Wes looked at Makuhita but it looked perfectly normal to him, he didn't see anything wrong with it. He glanced at Rui and asked "Wait are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, I can see the evil aura coming from Makuhita!" Rui responded. "That's the reason why I was captured."

"Argh that girl's gonna ruin everything." Trudly groaned. "Makuhita use Shadow Rush!"

"Shadow Rush?!" Wes gasped.

Makuhita gathered up its power and charged at the target using its negative energy but something was wrong. The Pokemon was headed straight for Wes and Rui. They both stood in fear as Makuhita was about to attack them but at the last minute Espeon and Umbreon jumped in the way and took the hit. They were both badly hurt from the attack, though Umbreon sustained less damage than Espeon. Wes couldn't believe what just happened. During the battles Pokemon were supposed to attack just the other Pokemon, not the trainers.

"Are you scared now?" Trudly chuckled. "You better be careful, my Makuhita won't hesitate to attack other Pokemon Trainers and that includes you."

"Do you see what I mean? Something horrible's been done to the poor thing!" Rui cried. "Wes, you've gotta snag that Makuhita, we have to save it!"

Wes looked at Makuhita who was now standing along side Duskull.

(If Rui's right this might be more difficult than I thought. I'll see what I can do about Makuhita, but first I gotta take out that Duskull.) The trainer thought.

Wes looked at his Pokemon and said "Espeon, Umbreon are you guys okay?" Umbreon managed to stand up but Espeon wasn't doing so well.

"Time to end this, Duskull use Night Shade!" Trudly commanded.

Duskull charged up a dark energy beam and fired it at Espeon, but luckily the attack missed.

"Umbreon Bite on Duskull and finish it!" Wes commanded.

Umbreon obeyed and it ran up and bit the Duskull. The requiem pokemon fainted and Trudly recalled it back.

It was down to Espeon and Umbreon against Makuhita now. Wes decided to weaken Makuhita first, then when the time right he would snag the Guts Pokemon from Trudly. Espeon finally managed to get up but it was weak. Wes knew that it another attack from Makuhita would knock him out for sure. Unfortunately he didn't have any potions to help the Sun Pokemon recover. The trainer made a mental note to stock up on some once this was over.

"Espeon try to hold on, use Reflect." The trainer told his pokemon.

Espeon managed to summon a mystical barrier around itself and Umbreon to bring their defenses up.

"Umbreon, Secret Power!"

Umbreon charged up and fired a powerful beam at Makuhita; the guts pokemon took the hit but it could still fight.

"Makuhita, use Focus Energy!" Trudly shouted.

Wes watched in horror as Makuhita's body began to glow a fiery red. The trainer knew that the move increased the attack's critical hit ratio, and this meant that the next attack move would be twice as powerful that even with the move Reflect still in effect, it would make his Pokemon faint.

"Espeon, use Helping Hand! Umbreon, Secret Power again!" Wes ordered.

Espeon released a small light towards Umbreon to help boost its power. Umbreon then shot another beam at Makuhita doing more damage than last time.

"Now Makuhita, use Shadow Rush and finish them off!" Trudly commanded, but for some reason the Guts Pokemon didn't move.

"Hey what are you doing, I said use Shadow Rush!" Trudly commanded again.

Still the pokemon did not move. Wes wondered why it wasn't attacking, but then he noticed that there was static on Makuhita's body and Rui gasped.

"The Secret Power attack paralyzed it! Wes now's your chance, try to catch it!" The girl exclaimed.

"Alright then." The trainer complied.

And so Wes took out an empty poke ball and held it in his hand where the snag machine was attached. The poke ball started glowing and then the trainer threw it towards Makuhita. The poke ball opened up and a big hand-like flash of light came out grabbing Makuhita and bringing it into the poke ball, which then fell to the ground. It jerked few times as the pokemon tried to break free. Then it stopped...Makuhita was successfully caught.

 **Battle ends**

 _Music stops_

"NOOOOO how dare you snag my Pokemon!" Trudly shouted angrily.

"Oh man, this isn't good Trudly, what are we gonna do?" Folly cried. "The boss will be so ticked when he finds out about this."

Folly and Trudly looked at each other; they both cried out "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" and they dashed out the door as fast as they could.

 _Sweet Spirits - Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance_

Wes walked over to where Makuhita's poke ball was and picked it up. He then looked at Umbreon and Espeon, who came over to their trainer, and smiled.

"You guys did well out there, I'm proud of you." He said as he knelt down and petted them.

"You did it Wes." Rui cried happily as she walked up to him. "You saved the Pokemon."

Wes stood up and recalled Espeon and Umbreon so they could rest.

"Rui, you said that Makuhita had dark aura right?" The trainer asked.

"Yes," Rui replied.

Wes looked at Makuhita's Poke ball and stated "Then it must be a Shadow Pokemon isn't it."

"Oh, you know about them?" Rui gasped.

"Yes, I learned about them before I betrayed Team Snagem." Wes explained.

"Well, now do you see why I wanted us to get some poke balls?" Rui asked.

"I think I do." Wes answered. "I was a bit skeptical about it at first, but I wanted to find a way to rescue the Shadow Pokemon. Only they look just like ordinary Pokemon, so I wouldn't know which ones to snag."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Rui said. "You see, I'm able to sense dark auras from the Shadow Pokemon, so if we were to find any, I could point it out to you and you could snag it. Think about it, with your snag machine and my power, then maybe...just maybe we could save all the Shadow Pokemon from the bad guys. What do you say Wes?"

The decision was an easy for Wes. In the past he used to snag Pokemon from Pokemon Trainers when he was with Team Snagem, but that all changed when he found out that the Pokemon they've been snagging were being turned into Shadow Pokemon and used for evil purposes. If that wasn't enough his boss, Gonzap, had threatened to take his Pokemon away and turn THEM into Shadow Pokemon if he didn't train them.

"I'm in," Wes agreed. "I'll do whatever it takes to save them all."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Rui said gleefully. "Great, then we're in this together."

"Right, let's do our best."

* * *

If you guys are reading this fanfic then I hope you're are enjoying this so far. I also hope you guys like my portrayal of Wes too. A lot of people seem to picture him as an impatient guy with trust issues who just wants to get away from it all. (No offense.) Me, I think of him as an energetic and kind teenage boy who left Team Snagem because he knew what he was doing was wrong, and so he would do anything he could to fight back and save Orre to make up for the things he did.


	6. Chapter 5: Mysteries of Shadow Pokemon

Wes and Rui make some necessary preparations to go to Pyrite Town, but first there are three Cipher Peon members blocking the exits, each having a different Shadow Pokemon. Wes must battle one of these members and snag his Shadow Pokemon in order to proceed forward.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Mysteries of the Shadow Pokemon; Fight against Cipher Peon Bluno**

 _Es Cade's Theme - Pokemon Colosseum_

Wes and Rui were about to leave the mayor's office when they suddenly heard a voice cry out "Hello...are those guys gone yet?"

It was Mayor Es Cade who was coming down the stairs to see them.

"Yes, they're gone now Mr. Mayor." Rui replied. "Thank goodness you're okay, we were worried about you."

"Oh thank you very much for chasing away those Cipher Peons." Es Cade said.

"Cipher Peons...?" Rui asked surprised.

Wes was also surprised and he thought (So those guys I fought, they're from Cipher?)

"Oh yes" the mayor replied sounding quite cheery. "Lately these Cipher Peons having been coming in and out of the city day and night. They even break into my house constantly, ohhh very frightening indeed."

Wes gave him a weird look. A few moments ago Miror B. and the other Cipher Peons just infiltrated his house and it seemed like Es Cade had to hide upstairs. But he didn't sound afraid, not even a little.

"Uhh you seem kind of un-phased by all this which worries me a little. You deal with this sort of thing a lot?" The trainer pondered.

"Now now I'm grateful that you're worried about me but rest assured that I'm fine. It happens all the time so there's no need to fret." Es Cade responded.

Wes and Rui looked at each other, then back at the mayor.

Es Cade walked back to his desk and added "Now then I shall continue investigating on these strange pokemon, don't you worry about a thing just leave it to me."

With that Rui said goodbye to Es Cade and she and Wes went out the door.

 _I Saw Something Again - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness_

As they walked around the city Wes noticed something strange. The three Cipher Peons were blocking the exits out of Phenac City. The green one blocked the west exit near the mayor's house, the blue one was blocking the south, and the red one blocking the east. Something had to be done about them but first he needed to go to the Pokemon Center to heal up his team. Then he needed to stock up on healing potions and other medicines too in case his pokemon needed to recover during battle.

"There's something weird about that Es Cade." Wes said.

"Hey don't talk like that Wes." Rui responded irritably. "He's doing what he can to help us."

"Come on Rui, these Cipher creeps came here, invading the mayor's house and he acts like this is all normal. Don't you think that's strange? Something funny is going on here."

...

"Huh...now that I think about it, that is odd." Rui replied. "Especially if Es Cade is so optimistic during times like this. Still he is the mayor of Phenac City so there's no need to get suspicious."

Wes didn't say else anything after that, but he thought of that strange evil looking man with the wavy gray hair he saw the other day. Who was that man? What was he doing at the mayor's house? Was he behind the Shadow Pokemon Plan? The many questions ran through his mind, but the trainer was sure that he would find some answers sooner or later.

 _Outside - Pokemon Channel_

Wes and Rui first went to the Pokemon Center and got his pokemon all healed up. Next they went to the Poke Mart to get some medicines that he would need. The Poke mart had many different kinds of medicines and they came in little spray bottles. Some of them would help the pokemon recover their HP, such as regular potions and super potions. Others medicines would cure the pokemon of status problems such as antidotes for poisoning, paralyze heals for paralysis, ice heals for frozen Pokemon, burn heals for...well burns, full heals for any status problem, and revives, which were small yellow diamonds that would help revive the Pokemon that have fainted.

There were also awakenings that helped wake up a sleeping pokemon but in the Orre region Pokemon Trainers hardly ever used them. Instead all they had to do was call on their Pokemon and they would wake up. Ice heals weren't needed that much either since there were hardly any Ice type Pokemon in the region, therefore the chances of Wes's Pokemon becoming frozen were slim to none.

Wes and Rui were now at the counter inside the Poke Mart; the trainer told the store clerk what kind of medicines he needed.

"Let me confirm this real quick." The clerk said. "You want five potions, three antidotes, three paralyze heals, and two burn heals?"

"Yes" Wes replied.

The clerk got out all the medicines the trainer asked for and set them down on the counter.

"Alright that'll be 3,450 Poke dollars." He said. "Use them wisely."

"3,450?!" Rui exclaimed. "Isn't that expen-"

"Sure." The trainer simply replied and payed for the items. Then he put the medicines away to use later.

(How in the world did he get that much cash?) Rui wondered. At the end of each Pokemon battle Poke dollars were payed out to pretty much any trainer who won. Since Wes was so good at winning Pokemon battles, money was never an issue for him.

He looked at Rui and said "I think we're ready now."

Rui nodded in agreement and the two went out to challenge one of the Cipher Peons that were blocking the exits. Soon they approached the blue Cipher Peon.

 _Music stops_

"Hate to burst your bubble there trainer but on the orders of Mirror B. I cannot let anyone leave this place." The Cipher Peon said.

Wes didn't say anything. He just stood there glaring at him.

"I said no one can pass through here, that means you too." The Peon said again sounding impatient.

Still Wes did not say anything as he stood his ground. The Cipher peon could see that the trainer was determined to get past him.

"Alright how about this, if you manage to beat me in a Pokemon battle then I'll let you pass."

"I accept your challenge." Wes replied.

 **Wes vs Bluno**

 _Vs. Trainer - Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire_

The Cipher Peon named Bluno sent out his two Pokemon. A purple gooey mud monster-like Pokemon called Grimer, and a small bouncing pig-like Pokemon with a pearl on its head called Spoink.

"This should be easy." Wes smirked as he sent out Umbreon and Espeon. Rui observed the opponent's Pokemon carefully; she didn't see any dark aura on neither one.

"Espeon Confusion on Grimer!" The trainer ordered.

Espeon directed its attack towards Grimer, using its psychic powers Grimer was hit causing major damage.

"Spoink use Psywave!" Bluno shouted.

"SPOOOOINK! The Pokemon shot an energy wave towards Umbreon and hit it, but the attack didn't do anything.

"What's going on, why isn't it working?!" Bluno shouted.

"You idiot." Wes snickered. "Don't you know that Psychic type moves have no effect on the Dark type Pokemon?" Rui giggled as she watched the battle.

"Shoot" Bluno groaned. "Grimer use Sludge!"

Grimer hurled some purple sludge at Espeon but took little damage since Poison type moves weren't very effective against Psychic types.

"Umbreon, use Faint Attack on Spoink!"

Umbreon vanished, then reappeared in front of Spoink and attacked it. Spoink was instantly knocked out and Bluno recalled it back to its poke ball.

"Not bad, but can you handle this?" The peon remarked. He then tossed another Poke ball and summoned a blue alligator-like pokemon called Croconaw. Rui could see that the Pokemon was giving off a purplish black aura.

"It's another Shadow Pokemon!" She exclaimed. "Wes try to snag it from that Cipher Peon!"

Bluno heard that and said "So the girl has the ability to identify Shadow Pokemon eh? No matter, I'll finish you off soon enough."

"I don't think so." Wes responded. "Espeon finish off Grimer with Confusion!"

Espeon once again used its psychic abilities and hit the Grimer with an invisible force. Grimer fainted and Bluno recalled back, and now only Croconaw remained. Wes decided that he would do the same thing he did with Makuhita, weaken it and then snag it when he got the chance.

(I'll have to be careful though. I know that Shadow Pokemon will attack other trainers so that Croconaw could attack me at any moment.) The trainer thought.

"Croconaw, use Scary Face!" Bluno commanded.

"Crooooc" Croconaw's eyes flashed as he made a scary face at Espeon, making the sun pokemon shiver. This move frightened the target and reduced its speed.

"Umbreon use Secret Power! Espeon, Reflect" Wes shouted.

Umbreon shot a powerful beam at Croconaw; it took the hit but it could still fight. Then Espeon summoned a mystical barrier around itself and Umbreon to increase their defenses.

"Croconaw, Shadow Rush!" Bluno commanded.

Wes felt his heart skip a beat as soon as he heard that and he thought (Oh no here it comes.) Croconaw powered up and then charged straight at Wes while it exuded its negative energy.

"Wes watch out!" Rui shouted. Fortunately at the last minute, Espeon and Umbreon once again jumped in the way and took the hit. This time the two pokemon sustained much less damage thanks to the move Reflect.

"Good thinking on your part guys." Wes responded. "Espeon use Helping Hand! Umbreon, Secret Power again!"

"Espe-oon" Espeon release a small light towards Umbreon to boost its power. Umbreon then shot another beam at Croconaw doing more damage. The shadow pokemon was becoming weaker but it still wasn't enough.

"Croconaw use Bite!" Bluno ordered.

Croconaw bared its fangs and charged towards Espeon ready to bite on it.

"Dodge it and use Return!"

Espeon swiftly dodged Croconaw's Bite attack and then charged at the shadow pokemon. It took major damage and then fell to the ground.

"Now's your chance to snag Croconaw, it should be weak enough now." Rui cried.

"Right." Wes responded.

The trainer took out another empty poke ball and held it out in his left hand. The poke ball started glowing and then the trainer threw it towards Croconaw. The poke ball opened up and a big hand-like flash of light came out grabbing Croconaw and bringing it into the poke ball. The ball fell to the ground and it jerked as the pokemon tried to get out. Then the poke ball stopped moving...Croconaw was caught.

 **Battle ends**

 _Music stops_

"Say...that thing you have on your arm" Bluno pointed out. "That's a portable snag machine isn't it?"

The Cipher Peon noticed that Wes was wearing the snag machine but the trainer didn't seem to care.

Bluno continued, "Yes, its no wonder that you were able to snag my Shadow Croconaw. But I highly doubt you'll be able to save ALL of the Shadow Pokemon. Until we meet again trainer."

The Cipher Peon walked away and Wes picked up the poke ball containing Croconaw.

 _New Bark Town - Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver_

"Good work out there you two. Get some rest now" The trainer told Umbreon and Espeon as he recalled them back into their poke balls.

"Well now that he's gone I guess...we can go to Pyrite Town." Rui said sounding a little nervous.

"Yes" Wes replied. "I'm sure that we'll find more Shadow Pokemon there."

Wes walked out of the city exit. He then got on his motorbike and started it up...but he noticed that Rui wasn't in the sidecar. Instead the trainer saw that she was just standing there beside the wall.

"Are you coming Rui?" He asked, but Rui didn't move nor did she respond. She just stood there looking frightened like she'd just seen a Gastly. Wes got off the motorbike and walked up to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" The trainer asked, with a look of concern.

"Umm well I...I...uhhh...I'm scared." Rui responded sadly.

"Scared...of what?"

"Of going back to Pyrite Town."

"Why?"

"Because...there's a lot of thugs and other scary people that live there." Rui shuddered. "What if I get kidnapped again?"

Wes couldn't blame her for not wanting to go. The teen girl had previously been there before and she got captured by Folly and Trudly because she could sense dark aura that exuded from the Shadow Pokemon. But she was here now with Wes, the man who rescued her so this time it would be different. The trainer would be right there by her side and make sure that she wasn't captured again. Wes placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay Rui" The trainer told her. "No one is gonna kidnap you under my watch. You'll be safe with me, I promise."

Hearing that made Rui feel much better and she nodded her head in response. With that, the two got on the motorbike and they set off for Pyrite Town. The town was pretty far away from Phenac City, but Wes's motorbike was really fast so it wouldn't take too long to reach their destination.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that. Just a little heads up that I may just skim over Wes battling the trainers in the dual square and snagging their Shadow Pokemon in Pyrite Town. I don't want to put in every single battle because that would kinda just drag things out.


	7. Chapter 6: Pyrite Town

Wes and Rui travel to Pyrite Town to find out more about the Shadow Pokemon. This part of the story will play out a little more differently than in the game.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Pyrite Town; The Old Town of Thugs**

 _Route 30 - Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver_

Wes and Rui were now traveling across the desert going to their next destination, Pyrite Town. As they headed for the town Wes wanted to ask her something.

"Rui" He called her, but she didn't hear him. Rui had one of her ears covered as she was trying to ignore the loud sound of the motorbike engines roaring.

"Hey Rui!" The trainer said more loudly.

"Oh...uh yeah?"

"I'm kind of curious, how exactly are you able to sense dark aura from the Shadow Pokemon anyway?" Wes asked her.

"Honestly I don't know." Rui shrugged. "I never knew I had this ability until now."

Wes remembered that back at Team Snagem's Hideout he overheard Gonzap conversing with a mysterious person about the Shadow Pokemon plan. That person said that the Pokemon would become shrouded in dark aura that no one could see. Yet Rui had this strange ability to sense dark aura and therefore only she could tell the difference between Shadow Pokemon and normal Pokemon.

"Well...because I don't think anyone else can see any black aura, not even I can." Wes said.

"I figured that too. I remember watching those bad guys battling other Pokemon Trainers at the Pyrite Town Duel Square, and when I first witnessed a Shadow Pokemon I could sense that it exuded the dark aura and I called out on it." Rui explained. "But I guess the bad guys didn't want anyone to find out about the Shadow Pokemon, and that was when they captured me."

"Oh...I see."

...

The pair continued on across the desert and along the way they passed by a construction site. Wes glanced over at the site, he could see that there was a tall tower that looked incomplete and the workers were cleaning up the lot.

"It looks they're building something." Rui pointed out.

The trainer remembered Gonzap mentioning something about Realgam Tower being built and that it wouldn't be done for another nine weeks. Could that work site really be the construction of Realgam Tower?

A few hours passed, and soon the sun started to go down. Wes and Rui were still traveling across the desert until...

 _Music stops_

Wes's motorbike suddenly began to sputter and shake. The engines were pouring out black smoke. The motorbike slowed down and then came to a stop.

"Uhh why are we stopping?" Rui asked nervously.

Wes tried to turn on the machine (and he tried it repeatedly) but it was no use, the motorbike just would not start up.

"Darn it, I knew this would happen." The trainer muttered.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I've had this motorcycle during the years I worked for...Team Snagem. It has gotten pretty old though, it must finally be worn out."

"Wait so you mean...?"

"Yes..." Wes replied sadly. "It won't work anymore."

Wes and Rui got off the motorbike. The trainer looked around to see if there was anyone else traveling across the desert so maybe they could get a ride to Pyrite Town. To his dismay there was no one else out there, no trainer, no Pokemon...nothing.

"Well Rui, I guess we're walking." Wes said.

"Ohhhh" Rui frowned, she did not like the idea of walking out in the middle of the desert. The heat was unbearable for her, but seeing that the motorcycle was broken down and there was no other method of transport, they had no choice.

Wes took out the two bottled orange and cherry flavored juices that they got back at Outskirt Stand. He gave the cherry flavored juice to Rui and said "Here, gonna have to have these."

And so Wes and Rui had to travel the rest of the way through the desert on foot. It was a good thing they had those orange and cherry juices because they had to drink up to stay hydrated. Of course as they walked on Rui was moving much slower than Wes was, so the trainer would stop and wait for her whenever she fell too far behind. Fortunately Pyrite Town wasn't too much further away and soon they finally reached their destination.

 _Pyrite Town - Pokemon Colosseum_

Wes scanned the place around them. Unlike the beautiful city of Phenac, Pyrite Town was a dirty run down old town with lots of junk lying around. The buildings here were made of rusted old metal and the Pokemon Trainers that lived here weren't very friendly. Some of these trainers were going inside their houses for the night while others stayed out to have late-night battles.

It was almost dark out so Wes knew that they needed to find some shelter. To his right he saw the Town Police Station, so he and Rui approached it. As they did Wes bumped into a punk looking rogue with green hair and a black jumpsuit.

"Hey watch where you're going fool." The green-haired thug said rudely. "What's the matter, can't see in the dark?"

Wes glared at him but then walked away towards the Police Station. He didn't want to waste time dealing with the town's thugs when they needed a place to stay for the night.

"That's right keep walking." The green-haired trainer taunted as they went in.

Inside the police station there was a stern looking man with gray hair and a mustache sitting at the desk. He saw Wes and Rui come in and approach him.

"Are you two travelers?" He asked them.

"Yes" The trainer replied. "My name is Wes and this is Rui. We're looking a place to stay but we're not sure where we should go."

"My name is Sherles." The man said. "And I wouldn't advise staying here in Pyrite if I were you. This town is full of bad people that go around making mischief. It might be best for you to leave town as soon as possible."

"Uhh actually we can't, you see my motorcycle broke down on the way here." Wes explained. "So we're kind of stuck."

...

"I see."

While they were having their discussion someone came rushing into the office, he smacked right into Wes and Rui and then spun around.

"What the heck...?" The trainer reacted. They turned around to see that it was another man, who was wearing a blue police uniform, and he became dizzy.

"Uhhh...uh sorry about that Chief!" He cried. "There's trouble...big trouble at the Colosseum sir."

The man shook his head and took a closer look at Wes. Then he said "Wait you're not the Chief, where's the Chief?"

"I'm over here Johnson." Sherles responded.

"Ohh hehehe there you are." Johnson chuckled. "So listen, there's trouble at the Pyrite Colosseum...they've been handing out-"

"I know." Sherles interrupted him. "You've said that many times before."

"Did he say Colosseum?" Rui asked surprised.

"Yes, we do have a Colosseum here that is ran by Duking. Many Pokemon Trainers go there frequently to compete in the knockout challenges." The Chief explained. "But lately there are rumors going around that they're giving away strange Pokemon to the winners of the tournaments."

(Strange Pokemon...I wonder if he means the Shadow Pokemon.) Rui thought.

Sherles continued, "Anyway, if you need a place to stay there's a Hotel you can go to. It's just a few buildings away, nearing Duking's house."

"Oh that's great, thank you Mr. Sherles." Rui said kindly. The pair started to leave but then...

"Hold up, just a moment." Sherles told them.

"What is it?" Wes asked.

"It's dangerous to wander around the streets of Pyrite at night. Johnson would you escort them to the Hotel?"

"Ohh uh yes, yes sir." Johnson responded giving him the solider salute. He then turned to Wes and Rui and said "Alright you two, follow me."

As soon as they were outside the sun had gone down completely, it was night time. Johnson led Wes and Rui down the street to the Hotel. The trainer looked around and saw the Duel Square, which was the center of Pyrite Town that was wide open with a big circle drawn on the ground. There he saw many Pokemon Trainers dueling each other with their Pokemon. He thought (Wow so these guys will get in a Pokemon Battle even at night huh.)

"Well here we are." Johnson said once they've reached the Hotel. "I'll be going back to the station now. You two be careful now okay?"

"We will." Rui nodded. "See you later."

Johnson walked off while Wes and Rui went inside the Hotel. In the lobby they were greeted by the Hotel owner behind the counter.

"Hello there and welcome to the Pyrite Hotel. It's 100 Poke dollars to stay for one night." The owner said.

The trainer handed him the money and then they went down hallway to their room. It had been a long day for Wes and Rui and they were both very tired. Rui was the first to lay down on one of the comfy beds in their room.

 _Mystery - Pokemon Colosseum_

"Hey Wes..."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Sherles says that the trainers are given these strange Pokemon when the win the tournament at the Pyrite Colosseum."

"I know, I heard that." Wes responded. "It's gotta be the Shadow Pokemon, I'm sure of it."

"That's what I thought." Rui said. "Do think the trainers here all have a Shadow Pokemon?"

"Possibly." Wes replied as he laid down on the other bed next to Rui's. Once again the trainer was thinking back to that private conversation with Gonzap and the mysterious person, the latter said that Cipher would continue to send Shadow Pokemon to the winners at the Colosseum.

"Anyway, we should get some sleep now Rui, we'll start investigating first thing tomorrow."

* * *

Yup Wes's motorbike is broken now, bet you weren't expecting that were you? Don't worry Wes will get a new motorbike sometime later. Sorry that there was no battle this time but there will be one in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: Shadow Pokemon at Duel Square

Wes battles the Pokemon Trainers at the Duel Square and snags their Shadow Pokemon, and yes Wes will fight Emok too even though she doesn't have Shadow Pokemon but for this reason. Instead of flirting with Wes and calling Rui a wallflower, Emok, in this fanfic, is a more of a bully to Rui.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Shadow Pokemon at the Duel Square; The Strengthening Friendship of Wes and Rui**

Wes and Rui were staying at the Hotel in Pyrite Town for the night. They were really tired from walking through the scorching desert after Wes's motorbike broke down and so they both slept fitfully that night. As the morning sun came up Wes woke up. He sat up and glanced at Rui, who was still fast asleep. The trainer got up and looked out the window. He could see outside that there were Pokemon Trainers coming out of their houses and heading for the central part of town, the Duel Square. The trainer then went over to Rui and gently shook her awake.

"Ohhh...is it morning already?" Rui yawned as she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes it is now." Wes replied. "Come on Rui, we have work to do."

The two left the Hotel and went over to the Duel Square. They stood on the sidelines and watched as the thuggish Pokemon Trainers were sending out their Pokemon to fight each other. In Rui's eyes she could see that some of these pokemon were exuding black aura.

"They DO have Shadow Pokemon!" Rui cried. "Wes, do you think you can battle these trainers and snag them?"

"Not a problem." Wes responded. "Though we're gonna need more poke balls."

Of course the trainer only had three empty poke balls left as he already used two of them to snag Makuhita and Croconaw back at Phenac City. So the first thing they did was go to the town shop to buy some more poke balls, and since there was no Pokemon Center here the trainer bought some more medicines as well. Once they were stocked up they went outside and Rui watched as Wes went to go challenge the other Pokemon Trainers at the Duel Square.

 _Route 110 - Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire_

Wes fought valiantly against each of the six trainers (one trainer at a time not all of them at once.) During these Pokemon battles the trainer mostly used Espeon and Umbreon. He decided to hold off on using any Shadow Pokemon he caught for now as he was unsure if they would obey him or not. Though the other trainers gave him a bit of trouble, Wes did manage to win against them and snag the Shadow Pokemon that they had.

The Shadow Pokemon he snagged were Noctowl, Misdreavus, Flaaffy, Skiploom, Slugma, and Quagsire. By the time Wes caught Noctowl and Misdreavus, he now had all six Pokemon with him. Any other Shadow Pokemon he caught after that were sent to the Pokemon Storage System in the PC.

 _Music stops_

"Great work out there you two." Wes told his Pokemon. He saw that they were getting tired from all the battles they fought, so he took out one of the potions he had and sprayed it on Espeon, then Umbreon to help them recover their HP. The trainer then recalled them back to their Poke balls so they could rest.

"That was awesome, way to go Wes." Rui cheered. Then all of a sudden they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"That's very noble of you to go around stealing Pokemon from other trainers." The voice said. Wes and Rui turned around to see that it was a female thug. Her hair was brown and she wore a black bandanna on her head, a pink long sleeved shirt, black pants and pink boots. This girl recognized Rui when she saw her.

 _Petalburg Forest - Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire_

"Well if it isn't little Miss 'Oh look that Pokemon has dark aura.' I didn't expect to see you back here so soon." She said facetiously.

"They're called Shadow Pokemon Emok, and we're trying to save them." Rui responded irritably.

"Oh is that so?" Emok commented. "And who's the boy that's with you? Did you get so scared of being all alone that you had to have a bodyguard? Girl, if you had your own Pokemon then you could've easily defended yourself against those guys that kidnapped you earlier."

Wes gritted his teeth and Rui started to feel hurt. She asked "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying that you're better off as a Pokemon Trainer. Orre is a tough place to live in since it's filled with creepy crawly chasers and hunters like us. Not to mention the scorching desert outside the towns."

"So?"

"Soooo, you need some Pokemon by your side if you want to survive out here. Otherwise, without them you'll surely get into some serious trouble and I wouldn't always count on that boyfriend of yours to save you, you know."

Rui was hurt by what Emok just said and started to tear up. Now Wes was furious, this person had no right to say all that stuff to his friend. Sure Rui wasn't a Pokemon Trainer but that didn't mean she had to become one, and the trainer certainly wasn't about to leave her to fend for herself either.

"That's enough, who do you think you are anyway?!" Wes shouted angrily as he grabbed two Poke Balls from his belt.

"What's this, are you challenging me to a Pokemon battle?" Emok asked.

"As a matter of fact I am, I'll teach you a lesson for talking to Rui that way!" The trainer responded.

"Geez somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...very well let's go."

 **Wes vs Emok**

 _Normal Battle - Pokemon Colosseum_

Emok threw her Poke balls and sent out a bat like pokemon called Zubat, and a weird green creature called Gulpin. Wes then tossed his Poke balls and this time he sent out Makuhita and Croconaw. He decided to try using his Shadow Pokemon for this battle and see what would happen. Rui quickly wiped away the tears and watched the battle. She didn't sense any dark aura from neither of Emok's Pokemon.

(Looks like she doesn't have any Shadow Pokemon with her.) Rui thought.

"Alright Makuhita use Focus Energy." Wes ordered.

Makuhita's body began to glow red as he gathered energy, increasing the critical hit ratio.

"Croconaw, Bite attack on Gulpin!"

Croconaw ran up and struck Gulpin with his fangs, then returned to its side of the field. Now it was Emok's turn to attack.

"Gulpin use Sludge on Croconaw. Zubat, Astonish on Makuhita." Emok shouted.

"Gul-pin" Gulpin shot some purple goo from his mouth and it splattered all over Croconaw doing damage to him. Zubat then flew towards Makuhita and hit him with a dark shock wave.

As Rui watched the battle she suddenly gasped. In her eyes she could see that Croconaw was now shrouded in red aura instead of the usual purplish black aura. Rui was worried that something bad was gonna happen.

"Wes watch out, Croconaw is exuding red aura!" Rui shouted.

The trainer glanced at her and responded "Red aura, what does that mean?"

"I don't know, but you better be careful!" Rui replied.

Wes directed his attention back at the battle and shouted "Makuhita, Cross Chop on Zubat! Croconaw use Surf!"

Makuhita obeyed and his arms began to glow. Then he hit Zubat with his crossed arms causing serious damage. Croconaw however, ignored the trainer's orders and instead he used Shadow Rush. He charged at Zubat with the negative energy and landed the final hit. Zubat fainted and Emok recalled it to its poke ball.

(Croconaw didn't listen to me, he used Shadow Rush on that Zubat even though I told him to use Surf. These Shadow Pokemon are more dangerous than I imagined.) Wes thought.

"Hmph, you know it's not fair to have your Pokemon gang up on my Zubat like that." Emok said sounding displeased.

"Hey don't blame me, I don't know what happened!" Wes retorted angrily.

It was fortunate that Croconaw didn't attack Wes or his ally Pokemon, or even Emok for that matter. He didn't want to push his luck though, so he recalled his Croconaw back and then sent out Espeon.

"Whatever, Gulpin use Pound!" Emok commanded.

Gulpin began to charge towards Espeon...

"Dodge it, then finish it off with Confusion!" Wes ordered.

Espeon jumped out of the way of Gulpin's Pound attack, then used his psychic powers and landed the final hit. Gulpin fainted and Emok recalled it back.

 **Battle ends**

 _Music stops_

"So you won against me, big deal." Emok muttered. "You still shouldn't hang around with that girl, she's not even a Pokemon Trainer."

"So what? Why does that matter to you so much?" Wes countered.

"Whatever, I'm outta here." Emok said as she walked away.

 _Lavender Town - Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver_

Wes recalled his Pokemon back to their Poke balls and went over to comfort his friend.

"You okay Rui?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rui replied. "I'm sorry you had to get involved."

"Hey there's no need to apologize, no one deserves to be treated that way." Wes said. "What's with that girl anyway?"

Rui sighed. "Emok has always been such a jerk to me whenever I came here to this town. She's always going on and on about how I should've been a Pokemon Trainer, and that I shouldn't rely on others for help. I'll admit I never really wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer, but I guess I should've caught one, at least so I could fight back."

The teen boy placed his hand on Rui's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a smile. "It doesn't matter to me if you're a trainer or not. You're a good friend Rui, and whatever happens I'll be there to help."

Rui looked up into his eyes. "You...you really mean that?"

Wes nodded. "Come on, now that we've saved more Shadow Pokemon, let's find this Duking guy and ask him about the Colosseum."

"You're right." Rui nodded in agreement. "Thank you Wes."

Wes took Rui's hand and they started walking down the street, heading for Duking's house. As they did Rui looked at Wes in astonishment.

(He's...holding my hand.) She thought. (He's actually holding my hand. I wonder if...maybe...maybe he likes...)

The teen girl blushed at the thought. She knew it was too soon to say for sure but it definitely seemed that Wes cared about her and wanted to keep her safe. It had only been about two days since they first met but since Wes had rescued her from Folly and Trudly back at Phenac City, and stood up to a mean girl who was picking on her, Rui had a feeling that this was the start of a good friendship for her and Wes. She wondered though...would they ever become more than friends?

"Ohh...he's so cool." She said to herself.

"What did you say?" Wes asked.

"Wha-oh uh hehe nothing, nothing important." Rui giggled.

* * *

And I think this is a good place to stop now. Hope you guys enjoyed, please review.


End file.
